Total Drama: World Tour - Crossover Edition
by AConvolutedUsername
Summary: Imagine Total Drama: World Tour. Now, add a plethora of fictional characters (and some real world characters) and a weird mixture of a prison, a 7-star hotel and a flying vehicle into the mix and you get pandemonium. 34 people/animals/creatures are going to duke it out to win the grand prize of 999,999.99 dollars. KEEP IN MIND THAT I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY ITSELF!
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER!**

 **This story will contain (hopefully not a lot of) sensitive material, so beware (please).**

 **(Expect a lot of extra information in brackets/parentheses. Deal with it.)**

 **I do not own anyone and anything in this story (well, I do own the storyline, but that's about it).**

 **This is not a choose your own adventure, but this will contain portions where suggestions are needed (there will be one coming up).**

This will be a crossover of Total Drama with a number of series, thus it contain characters from such series (duh... it's a crossover).

This will basically be a season of pandemonium as 34 people/animals/other creatures compete for first place prize of $999,999.99 (the second place prize is one penny, third place prize is 0 pennies).

I need you, my audience, to suggest 30 fictional characters to compete in this absurd contest. I already have the team leaders dealt with, (HINT: they are both real, non-fictional people) along with two other competitors.

Please leave your suggestions as reviews or PMs for me. 

**AS I SAID, THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE AND ANY OF THOSE OTHER RULE-BREAKERS, AS I WILL CREATE AT LEAST 98% OF THIS THING. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FRANCHISES OR ANY REAL PEOPLE THAT ARE GOING TO BE FEATURED IN THIS STORY.**


	2. Characters so far

**I give more priority to people who PMed me their suggestions.**

Characters I've accepted so far:

Aegis Luna: Dr. Eggman - Sonic series

Aegis Luna: Luigi - Mario series

Guest: Corey- Grojband

Guest: Trina - Grojband

Guest: Margo - Despicable Me series

TheMasterKat: Yusei - Yu-Gi-Oh

Double A: Chrom - Fire Emblem Awakening


	3. More characters

**I give more priority to people who PMed me their suggestions.**

Characters I've accepted so far:

Aegis Luna: Dr. Eggman - Sonic series

Aegis Luna: Luigi - Mario series

Guest: Corey- Grojband

Guest: Trina - Grojband

Guest: Margo - Despicable Me series

TheMasterKat: Yusei - Yu-Gi-Oh

Double A: Chrom - Fire Emblem Awakening

Falloutboy Fan: Antonio - Despicable Me 2

TAWOGfan2000: Nicole Watterson (is that how you spell it?) - Amazing World of Gumball

boblane23 (me): Starlight Glimmer - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

boblane23 (me): Vegeta - Dragon Ball series

(team leader) boblane23 (me): A**** *****r - Real Life

(team leader) boblane23 (me): J***** *****n - Real Life

 **Try and guess who the team leaders are.**

 **I already listed 13 out of 34 characters (excluding Chris and Chef). Keep those suggestions going!**


	4. Update

**I had received and accepted two requests from sdgeek2003 (thank you for the suggestions) and a request from a really annoying person (IRL) who just wouldn't SHUT UP! I really don't wanna add it in but for the sake of my sanity, I will. Don't expect it to last in the competition though, unless you** ** _really_** **want to.**

sdgeek2003: Link - Legend of Zelda

sdgeek2003: Fluttershy - MLP

 _him_ : The Duck - Duck Song by forrestfire101 (search it on YouTube)


	5. The team leaders and some contestants

Two more contestants from Gage the Hedgehog, raising the contestant number to 18.

Spyro - Spyro the Dragon

Crash - Crash Bandicoot

 **Some more hints on the team leaders:**

They are both dictators.

They are quite well known.

One is German (born in Austria) and one is Russian (born in Georgia).

Both have killed more than 10 million people.

You know what, I gave too much hints. The two team leaders are Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin, who are both kidnapped in July 1942 (thus before Stalingrad) by a mysterious (OC) time-travelling duo working for Chris McLean. There, enough said.

 **SIDE NOTE: Every MLP character in this competition will be from Friendship is Magic, so expect ponies.**


	6. Important Announcement

**The character suggestion perood will end at Friday, 6:00 pm AEST. The reasons are that amount of suggestions are beginning to thin, as well as me starting to become more paranoid that this is starting to break the rules. After that, no more character suggestions. However, if there are still spots left, I will review all of the suggestions given to me, as well as remove the two characters per person rule. This will allow any character that I had rejected before another chance to get in.**

 **Three new characters from me (I write this story, so that means I can bend my rules).**

Master Roshi - Dragon Ball series (comic relief)

Deadpool - Marvel, I guess... (He is so common in TD X-overs, plus comic relief)

Wario - Mario/Wario series (with Smash Bros. abilities)

 **SIDE NOTE: Wario, Link and Luigi, as well as future Smash Bros. characters will have an option between a Smash Ball and invincibility as a challenge reward.**


	7. Prologue - Part 1

**While I'm waiting for the final suggestions, I decided to write a backstory about how Hitler and Stalin became contestants. This will contain mild (censored) coarse language as well as references to WWII, Nazism and Communism. Also, I have a new update: I actually started making the introduction!**

 **I sincerely apologise if any canon chraracters are a bit OOC. The last time I have watched Total Drama is back in June last year.**

 **This prologue will use my two OCs, Edward and Robert Lane - aka Edwardo and Bob (this is where my username came from).**

 **The format of writing for the actual show itself will be nowhere as similar as this. This is just the format I use for the more formulaic stories.**

 **Edwardo:** Bob! Come here, quick!

 **Bob:** I'm running as fast as I can!

 **Edwardo:** Well, hurry it up! I will NOT miss out on the three-thousand dollars Chris is offering us.

 **Bob:** What are we even doing?

 **Edwardo:** We are gonna be INTERNS for Chris McLean!

 **Bob:** Wait, WHAT!

 **Edwardo:** I know that several of his previous interns got horribly injured, even died on the job. But it's time to change that!

 **Bob:** Okay...

(They enter a helicopter, generously provided by Chris. They head for Camp Wawanakwa.)

A while later...

 **Edwardo:** Bob! Look at the island!

 **Bob:** (looks at it) Woah! What's that?

 **Edwardo:** Looks like a hole into space...

(They land right next to the gigantic black void.)

 **Chris:** Hello! I am Chris McLean, and you will work for me during this season. I want you to enter that portal right behind you.

 **Edwardo and Bob:** Wait, PORTAL?!

 **Chris:** Yes, it is a portal. A time travel portal. Now, I want you to fetch my team leaders. (Shows the interns pictures of Hitler and Stalin.) Unfortunately, you cannot break time. This thing is paradox-proof. That would have made viewership skyrocket!

 **Bob:** Are they who I think they are?

 **Edwardo:** Do we get equipment to use for this mission?

 **Chris:** I was planning to not give you anything, but I am certain that you will get killed instantly. Chef!

(Chef Hatchet gives the interns two sets of very weak armour and one paintball gun.)

 **Chris:** There you go. Weapons and armour. More like "weapon". Hehehe... Now, get in! You are the fourth set of people who did this. Maybe you're the first one to survive.

(The brand new interns don't have any choice but to enter the portal (with the chopper).)

 **Edwardo:** We're here!

 **Bob:** Where are we?

(Both glance at the Reich Chancellery. They get off the helicopter, gaining weird looks from the people.)

 **Edwardo:** Berlin.

 **Bob:** Guess Hitler is here.

 **Edwardo:** Pretty sure he is. The problem now are the guards. We need to somehow get Hitler to enter this portal. Wait, didn't you study German?

 **Bob:** Yes, I did. And I still am, until you dragged me into this.

 **Edwardo:** Okay. I want you to be my interpreter.

 **Bob:** Sure...

 **Edwardo:** Great! The plan is to show the Führer our technological advances and make him believe that there are more in the portal. He, being a fan of anything that could be used to win the war, will surely accept.

(A gun-like device then flew out of the portal. It hit Bob's head. It's a taser.)

 **Edwardo:** This thing will be ultra handy for this mission. Forget the paintball gun, this will do serious damage!

Bob: Hey! Paintballs are painful as f***!

Edwardo: Anyway... Time to meet the dictator.

 **NOTE: I will translate the German portions of this story into English, as I have no idea how to speak German (and later, Russian). Anyone who could do German or Russian, please PM me. I am planning on using multilingualism as a trait for the dictators.**

Bob: Good evening! We are time travelers from 80 years from now. Please allow me and my brother to show the Führer the technologies of the future.

Guard: Time travelers, you say? Well, prove it.

(Edwardo points at the helicopter and the portal)

 **TO BE CONTINUED... Please give me constructive criticism to make the second part better.**

 **Also, new characters.**

Aegis Luna (Author's rule bending): Bowser - Mario series (He will have Smash Bros. attributes)

coolgirl526: Percy Jackson - Percy Jackson and the Olympians

 **The following characters I suggested myself. The problem is, I am not sure to whether to add them or not. It will be up to you to decide yes or no to the characters below.**

boblane23: Polandball - Polandball (the subreddit)

My problem with this one is that it doesn't really fit well with the other contestants. My Engrish skills aren't that great either. Plus, the mods may ban me from the subreddit (chances of that happening is next to nil, lol). However, his personality will add more humour to the competition (as well as the two people who contributed to its destruction).

boblane23: Vlad the Impaler - Real Life

My problem with him is that I have absolutely no idea what he will do with a million bucks. Plus, he is _way_ too horrifying (his murder methods are **BRUTAL** ). However, he can be used as the reverse comic relief - the horror relief, perhaps? More suspense for this show!

boblane23: ME!

The problem is that I don't really know how I would fare in such things as Total Drama. However, you can see how my thought process works, as well as suggest the actions for me to do next.


	8. Prologue - Part 2

**The voting period ended yesterday, sorry if I didn't say anything (too busy binge-watching Dragon Ball Z, just started Majin Buu saga).**

 **PROLOGUE - Part 2**

 **Oh, and I just found out about these line break things. You bet I will be using these a lot.**

* * *

While the brothers are blabbering about their strategy, a man, clearly a Nazi elite, exited the Chancellery. He noticed Edwardo and Bob, along with the helicopter and the portal. He immidiately made his way for them.

"So, do you understand the plan?" Edwardo aggravatedly asked Bob.

"Yes, I think so," was the response.

"Okay then, let's get this over with."

The brothers were about to stand when the man seemingly appeared out of nowhere between them.

* * *

 **NOTE: The following conversation is all in German, but it is translated as I have no idea how to write in German. Plus, I'm pretty sure there are no Germans reading this story. There will be a bit of the German in this part though, courtesy of Google Translate.**

* * *

"My apologies if I startled you," The man said.

"Oh, _uhh_... It's fine! No need to apologise, is that right _uhh_... Edward?"

Edwardo nodded. The thought of his brother referring to him with his real name is kind of unsettling.

"R-Robert!" Edwardo called out, his body language showing that he wants his brother there.

"Coming!" Bob replied. "Excuse me, please?" he told the official.

"Very well."

Edwardo got the gist of what his brother said. 'Kommen' does sounds a bit like 'coming'.

"So, I guess we will refer to each other with our real names for now." Bob said. "They sound more German."

"I guess. Tell him stuff about these things, he seems interested. Maybe he will show us to Hitler" Edwardo told him.

The man was studying the helicopter. It is very interested of it, as though he seen a new, improved version of something spectacular.

"Who are you? And why do you have such technology with you?"

"I am Robert and he is Edward. We are time travellers from the year 2016. We came from that portal there. And to be honest, we learned how to fly that thing by reading a book." Bob answered.

"I see. Well, you certainly don't look like you came from Germany. What nationality are you?"

"We are from _umm_... We are _umm_... We are born in England!" Bob spurted out. "But I swear we are not here to do any sabotage. The United Kingdom will become an ally of Germany. The real threat is Russia! By the way, Germany lost this war."

"I understand. You are trying to make us win so that the Soviets wouldn't become a problem 70 years later. Wait, I forgot to introduce myself. I am the commander-in-chief of the Luftwaffe, Hermann Göring."

"Well, I finally understand his fascination with the helicopter." Edwardo thought.

"For f***'s sake, that's not what I meant!" Bob thought, then said "So, can we show our weapons to the Führer? We will be delighted to give some of our equipment."

"Of course!" the German Air Force commander responded.

* * *

 **That's it for now. I really need to start organising the main cast and the actual story (plus finish Dragon Ball Z before 12:00 AM). I would like to continue this as a sub-story, during the main show or as another story by it's own. Let's do some democracy, shall we?**

 **Vote A, B, C or D in reviews or PM.**

 **A - continue on with the prologue**

 **B - make the prologue a side-story in this text**

 **C - make the prologue a separate story**

 **D - cancel the prologue**

* * *

 **Oh, and the number of characters so far is 25, I added Poland and Vlad the Impaler in, not me (of course, it's stupid).**

* * *

 **I also removed every suggestion rule, so that means everyone who gave me more than two characters can now get more in.**

* * *

 **The final nine characters will be revealed in the intro, which probably will go online tomorrow evening (I am in +10 time zone) or Monday.**


	9. FIRST EPISODE - Part 1

**FINALLY! EPISODE 1 OF THIS S***! THERE ARE STILL NINE PEOPLE TO BE REVEALED.**

 **WARNING: Some of the characters may be a bit OOC. Tell me if they are.**

* * *

The season starts with a bird's eye view of Camp Wawanakwa. Two men appear - Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet, who walks down the dock.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Chris blurted out.

"Welcome to a new season of Total Drama.

We will once again fly across the world, this time in a new, improved and absolutely free jumbo jet.

This season will run like World Tour, but we will go through the portal (points at a gigantic void-like object behind him) every once in a while.

The contestants, however, will be much more interesting. They all hailed from various fictional universes, except some who hailed from history. Most of them has superpowers.

This season will be much more brutal than the previous seasons, as a result.

Get ready for the most exciting season of Total Drama yet!

This is TOTAL DRAMA: WORLD TOUR! (said in a melodic matter) Crossover Edition!"

* * *

 **INSERT THEME HERE. I AM NOT BOTHERED TO MAKE ONE.**

* * *

"Welcome back!" Chris said. "Let's see the competitors of this season, shall we? They will be entering through that portal right there, powered by a mixture of Equestrian magic and Capsule Corporation technology, made with the help of my good friend Felonius Gru."

As soon as he said his last word, a circular vehicle shot out of the portal. It quickly drops down to the ground. A rather large man with a big moustache jumps out of the thing.

"Salutations, Chris McLean." he simply said, then subsequently walked away.

"That right there is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known as Dr. Eggman." Chris clarifies.

A few seconds later, a blue streak appeared at the front of the portal. It stopped, showing who he really was.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, everyone! (courtesy of Gage the Hedgehog)" Chris said, in a slightly surprised manner.

"Sonic! What are YOU doing here?!" Eggman yelled at Sonic.

"I heard you are entering, so I entered as well to stop whatever evil plan you're making up." Sonic replied.

"I am NOT concocting any evil plan! I am just here to relieve the stress of being bad while earning more money for my inventions." Eggman retaliated.

Sonic and Eggman kept blabbering until Chris managed to direct them to the docks.

Chris rolled his eyes and continued on. "Anyway, the next contestant should be appearing right, NOW!" he confidently predicted.

And he did. An old man with a pair of sunglasses and a turtle shell on his back appeared. "Hope to see some girls on this competition."

"Master Roshi, everyone!" Chris exclaimed. "And please don't be a huge pervert. I'm trying to keep the rating down."

Roshi walks to the docks, standing next to the rivals.

While Chris is trying to keep the tension down between Sonic and Eggman, another contestant entered the camp. An equine. She has a pair of wings, a yellow coat and a pink mane and tail. She is very timid and shy.

"This pegasus is called Fluttershy. She is probably the most cowardly member of the Mane Six. Probably all of Equestria." Chris said.

While Fluttershy is getting settled on the island, an anthropomorphic ball appeared. It's upper half is red and the lower half is white. It's only feature is its eyes, with a black outline around it.

"I of am happy to be in konkurencja!" it said. "Now am of away from Niemcy and Rosja."

"He is the ball form of Poland! Hopefully he will increase viewership in Eastern Europe." Chris said. "Oh, and don't get excited about getting away from Germany and Russia. Hehehe..."

Polandball bounced to the dock. Another character flew out of the portal. He has spiky hair and wearing a blue jumpsuit under armour. He has a spiteful look on his face, as though he doesn't want to be there.

"Vegeta, remember the deal we made with the other Z-Fighters (he's bluffing, you'll find out the real reason why he's here in another episode). You will compete in this competition or else that portal will be permanently closed."

"Hmph! I'll compete in this stupid contest, and I will win this."

Vegeta flew to the docks. Roshi seems surprised that he is here. Another competitor appears. It's a duck. It walked to Chris.

"Hey! Got any grapes?" it said.

"No, I don't!" Chris said back. "And I never will, so shut up!"

The duck waddled away, probably 'til the very next day.

Chris is just about to introduce the competitor when another literally appeared out of nowhere and introduced himself.

"HELLO EVERYONE! THE NAME'S DEADPOOL AND I'M GONNA F****** DESTROY THIS COMPETITION AND THIS FANFIC!"

Chris just sighed and pointed at the docks.

 **THIS IS IT FOR NOW. SCHOOL HAS STARTED AGAIN AND I HAVE TO DO BORING ALGEBRA HOMEWORK. THIS STORY WILL BE CONTINUED EVERY SUNDAY AEST.**


	10. DEMOCRACY RULEZ

**The prologue will become a separate story. A chapter for this new one will be posted every two weeks.**

Oh, and it isn't centred on real people. It is centred on the brothers trying to get contestants for Chris. So, that means it will get extended past Hitler and Stalin and will include all other contestants.


	11. FIRST EPISODE - Part 2 (a short one)

**I decided to release what is currently Part 2 of the First Episode now, as I have a bit of writer's block and can't think of ways to introduce the other contestants. Please leave suggestions on how to introduce them. Part 3 will hopefully come out at least Tuesday. The episode after that should follow the intended schedule. Sorry for the disorganised planning, I have school as my priority right now.**

* * *

The next competitor (courtesy of me) entered the camp in a different manner - by boat. That means that this competitor is from this Earth. He was on a car, a green Mini to be exact, which is on a raft. A precariously built one, not really suitable for usage on Lake Wawanakwa, which is propelled by a weird, stupid contraption at the back of the car. There are two large suitcases tied to the top of the car by rope, which also made opening the doors impossible. It took quite a while for him to land. The driver exited the car through the window, narrowly avoiding the lake and untied his suitcases. He then stored the steering wheel of the car and the rope in one of them. When he closed the door, he padlocked it.

"Security much," thought Chris.

The person was wearing a tweed jacket, trousers and a red tie. He had a teddy bear in one of his pockets.

"Ecce homo qui est faba! (in terrible Latin)" Chris exclaimed. "Welcome, Mr. Bean!"

"Hello!" Bean simply said.

"Oh, and the car will stay parked here."

The next competitor entered through the portal. Another pony, this time a pink unicorn with purple and blue mane and tail. Her cutie mark is a purple and white star with two blue glimmering streams. (The description of her cutie mark is copied from the wiki.)

"Ugh... More equines!" complained Vegeta.

"Umm... Starlight Glimmer, everybody!" Chris said, running out of introductions.

Starlight trotted to the docks, not noticing the pegasus who spied on and revealed her secret (FYI, this competition happened before The Cutie Re-Mark), who is behind the other contestants.

The next competitor appeared in another vehicle, this time a motorcycle. One of the interns had placed a sign with 'Parking Area' scribbled on behind the other vehicles. This contestant is quite fat, with a large pink nose and a zigzag-shaped moustache. He is wearing a biker's costume.

"Its-a me Wario! Wa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" he said.

Wario then ran to the docks.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry that I didn't post on Tuesday as promised. I literally have stacks of assessment on my desk waiting to get completed. But I definitely know that I will continue this series as well as start the other one. Thanks for understanding.

P.S. I need a random character. This is for purposes completely unrelated to this.


	13. FIRST EPISODE - Part 3

**Time to get this episode moving. I probably will have to make a fourth part though, as I have to finish my Mathematics, Science and ICT assessments.**

 **IT'S ANZAC DAY! Time to remember all those soldiers that died in Gallipoli while I continue this chapter.**

* * *

"Hey, Author! Can we please move on!" asked Deadpool. A few people looked at him weirdly.

"Oh, shut the f*** up!" I scream into his mind.

Anyway, another competitor entered the camp through the portal. She (I will assume that she is female) is made of blocks, and is pixelated. She has long bright orange hair hanging to the left side, pale white skin, and dark green eyes, with a light-green shirt (un-tucked on the right side, and a dark green belt wrapped around it), a pair of brown pants, grayish boots and pinkish lips (copied from the wiki). She is wearing leather helmet and pants, an elytra and diamond boots.

"Alex! (courtesy of coolgirl526)" Chris cheered. "She is from Minecraft, so expect the personality to be completely different from what you think it is."

* * *

 **(SERIOUSLY THOUGH, I AM RUNNING OUT OF INTROS FOR CHRIS TO SAY. I REALLY NEED HELP!)**

* * *

 **(ALEX'S PERSONALITY AND ACTIONS WILL BE BASED OFF ME WHEN PLAYING MINECRAFT, AS SHE DOESN'T REALLY HAVE ONE SET FOR HER.)**

* * *

She ran to the docks while holding a diamond hoe on one hand and a dead bush on the other.

The next contestant signified his arrival with an eardrum-shattering roar. He is a massive turtle with a green shell with spikes, spiked collars adorning his arms and neck, fiery red-orange mane and eyes, and riding a weird vehicle with a clown face and a propeller at the bottom.

"Bowser, alternatively King Koopa, is here!" Chris said. "Now may you please park your vehicle over there?" He points at the parking area.

Bowser initially refuses, until Chris showed him a Smash Ball. Bowser immediately parked the Clown Car and grabbed the ball.

"If you want to become a giant fire-breathing demon, do it over there." Chris points at an empty space on the island.

Bowser gave it some thought. He decided to keep it until it is needed.

"Hey! Why don't I get one!" Wario complained.

"Oh, don't worry. That Smash Ball is deactivated. Everyone will get one after this ceremony." Chris explained

* * *

 **I CHANGED MY MIND.** **EVERYONE WILL NOW GET A SMASH BALL AT THE START.**

 **I DECIDED THAT EVERYONE WILL HAVE A FINAL SMASH. EVEN CHRIS AND CHEF (WHICH WOULD LEAD TO INTERESTING CHALLENGES).**

 **HOWEVER, ALL SMASH BALLS ARE DEACTIVATED.**

 **THEY CAN ONLY BE USED WHEN THE COMMENTATOR (I WILL TALK ABOUT THAT LATER) FLICKS THE SWITCH.**

 **YOU MAY SUGGEST FINAL SMASHES FOR THE NON-SMASH BROS. CHARACTERS DOWN IN THE REVIEWS OR PM.**

* * *

The next competitor came in a completely different way. A car flew seemingly out of nowhere and landed square on the makeshift parking lot. Out of the car comes Nicole Watterson.

(Description is, once again, copied from the wiki. You might have to visit the wiki if you never had any contact with The Amazing World of Gumball or just cannot visualise.)

Nicole greatly resembles her oldest son, Gumball, who is, like her, a cat. She has light blue fur. Her head is shaped similarly to Gumball, except Nicole's whiskers are shorter than her son's, and she has visible eyelashes. The inside of her mouth is light pink, her tongue is pink, her nose is pink, and she has two fang-like teeth that are not always shown. Her outfit consists of a white collared shirt with a multi-coloured button. She wears a short, light grey skirt to go along with it.

"Nicole Watterson!" Chris exclaimed. "Now, may you walk down the dock?"

"What's up with all these animals in the competition today?" Vegeta sneered.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Nicole screamed.

"AN ANIMAL, AND NO ONE EVER SHOUTS AT THE FACE OF THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" Vegeta replied.

"No one, except your wife," Chris thought.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME!" Nicole yelled. She uppercutted Vegeta. He showed a sign of flinching and damage.

"Hmm... You're quite strong for a being like you. But it's time to meet your doom." Vegeta says as his rage and arrogance consumes him. At an instant, a yellow aura engulfed him and his hair and eyebrows turned into a golden hue. Vegeta just transformed into a Super Saiyan. He then floated up in the air and started to charge up an energy attack. It seemed like it didn't matter if the entire world gets destroyed.

"FINAL FLA-" He was abruptly stopped by Chris with a megaphone.

"DON'T YOU DARE FIRE THAT FINAL FLASH, OR IN THAT MATTER BE A SUPER SAIYAN!" Chris shouted. "If you horribly injure or kill anyone in the duration of this competition, that portal will be closed. I don't want anyone dying until that respawning mechanism the government made me buy arrives."

"Fine," Vegeta said in a quick flash of realisation, and he powered down in an instant. "I'd rather save my energy in case I need it."

"Wow. That just shows that his family and friends are more important than that pride of his." Roshi thought.

"Anyway, the next contestant is due to appear right... NOW!" Chris confidently 'predicted', once again.

The person leaped out of the portal. He is wearing a green shirt and blue overalls and is wearing a green cap with a L in the middle.

"Its-a me, Luigi!"

"HEY! That's what I was going to say!" Chris shouted.

Bowser growled at the sight of his nemesis's brother.

* * *

 **A QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I WILL INTRODUCE A NEW GROUP OF CHARACTERS - THE COMMENTATOR.**

 **THE COMMENTATORS WILL COMMENTATE OVER THE COMPETITION, OF COURSE.**

 **EVERY COMMENTATOR IS A YOUTUBER/LET'S PLAYER.**

 **THERE WILL BE 8 COMMENTATORS, ALL OF THEM RIDING THE ORIGINAL JUMBO JET NOW MODIFIED TO HAVE RECORDING EQUIPMENT AND OTHER AMENITIES, SO EXPECT A SPECTACULAR MESS TO HAPPEN.**

 **THEY WILL ALSO ACT AS THE PRODUCERS AND THE EDITORS OF THE STORY, BEING YOUTUBERS, THAT'S WHAT THEY DO.**

 **THEY, AND ONLY THEY GET TO DECIDE WHEN TO ACTIVATE EVERY SMASH BALL, A PRIVILEGE EVEN CHRIS HAS TO RESPECT (AS STATED ON THE CONTRACT).**

 **THEY ALSO GET MORE PRIVILEGES, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO:**

\- THE ABILITY TO HAVE FREE SPEECH, THUS UNCENSORED LANGUAGE, NO MATTER HOW IT AFFECTS THE RATINGS (THAT'S A WARNING TO YOU VIEWERS. THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF UNCENSORED SWEARING. I PROBABLY WILL HAVE TO MOVE THE RATING UP TO M IF IT GETS TOO EXCESSIVE.)

\- THE ABILITY TO UNCENSOR ANYONE'S LANGUAGE (THAT INCLUDES THE HOSTS AND THE COMPETITORS)

\- THE ABILITY TO DO WHATEVER THEY WANT TO THE JET

\- THE ABILITY TO INTERFERE WITH CHRIS' INTRODUCTIONS, INSTRUCTIONS AND WHATNOT

\- THE ABILITY TO DO WHATEVER THEY WANT TO THE FOOTAGE

\- THE ABILITY TO COMMENTATE ON EVERYTHING RECORDED ON CAMERA, NO MATTER HOW PERSONAL IT IS

\- THE ABILITY OF NOT HAVING TO PAY EITHER CHRIS OF CHEF

 **IN A WAY, THEY ARE A PART OF A SIDE-STORY THAT FOR 75% OF THE TIME, INTERTWINES WITH THE MAIN STORY.**

 **PLEASE SUGGEST AT LEAST 4 MORE COMMENTATORS.**

 **List of commentators so far:**

 **sdgeek2003 - Markiplier**

 **boblane23 - PewDiePie**

 **boblane23 - YOGSCAST Sips**


	14. FIRST EPISODE - Part 4

**I JUST FINISHED TAKING THE NATIONAL ASSESSMENT PROGRAM FOR LITERACY AND NUMERACY.**

 **I HATED NAPLAN, AND NAPLAN PROBABLY HATED ME BACK.**

 **NOW THAT I FINISHED MY THREE DAYS OF TESTS, MAYBE I CAN FINALLY KEEP A DECENT SCHEDULE?**

 **THIS WILL ELABORATE ON THE COMMENTATORS, AND INTRODUCE SOME NEW COMPETITORS.**

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **DUE TO THE NATURE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER,**

 **THIS WILL CONTAIN SOME UNCENSORED PROFANITY.**

 **CENSORING _VERY_ HEAVY SWEARERS JUST DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **OH, AND THE COMMENTATOR AMOUNT WILL BE INCREASED TO TEN, TO FIT TWO SPECIAL SUGGESTIONS.  
**

* * *

 **A FEW METRES AWAY FROM THE INTRODUCTION CEREMONY...**

"OH DAMN! THIS PLANE LOOKS LIKE SHIT!" Markiplier remarked.

"Well, of course it is!" someone shouted from the surrounding area around the original Jumbo Jet, rebuilt from scratch after it was destroyed, but still looking what it was in World Tour.

"Well, guess I'm the only person here. I can do whatever that guy told me to do. Or not."

Someone walked by the plane. He looked a bit pale and grey. He is wearing headphones.

"Hello!" greeted the person, in a slight Canadian accent. "I'm Sips."

* * *

 **The commentators would have never seen each other before, unless they directly in the same network, like the Yogscast.**

 **The commentators would also refer to themselves and each other by their YouTube names, unless if they don't have one.**

* * *

"Hi!" replied Markiplier. "My name is Markiplier."

"So, uhh, we're supposed to jazz this thing up?" Sips asked.

He didn't get a response, mostly due to the sight of the next pair of commentators making out.

"Hey guys, nice to meet you!" Sips said to the pair, with no signs of awkwardness whatsoever.

Once again, he didn't get a response.

"How are you, like, not uneasy about the fact that you just nicely greeted, with a straight face I might add, this pair of people who are basically about to _do it_ in front of us?" Markiplier asked.

"I don't know," Sips replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris has been having some difficulty keeping the chaos down at the docks. Chef is currently separating each competitor apart, to lessen the pandemonium. The interns are at work putting a barricade around the parking area, since some people, namely Eggman and Wario, have been trying to get back their access to their vehicles so that they can fight/show off.

"Oh, finally! The leaders have finished their English lessons!" Chris sighed.

Out of a helicopter comes a rather short man with a small moustache. He is wearing a military uniform, with a symbol plastered all over him.

Out of another helicopter comes a man with a large moustache, wearing a military uniform adorned with medals. He has a red and brown hat with a symbol of a hammer and a sickle at the front.

"These are the leaders of our two teams. The one to the right is Adolf Hitler and the one to the left is Joseph Stalin. They are both dictators, Hitler ruled Germany and Stalin ruled the Soviet Union."

"N-Niemcy and R-Rosja?" Poland nervously asked.

"Yes, Poland, they are from Germany and Russia, well, they were born in Austria and Georgia but let's not go into too much detail."

"Wait, did you call that ball Poland?" Hitler asked.

"Yes, because he is the ball representation of Poland." Chris explained. "And he is also conquerable, just saying."

"Why yuo of sayings that?! I not wantings of Nazi to _zawładnąć_ (take possession of) me." Poland complained.

"Fine, fine. New rule. If any contestant here conquers Poland, they will automatically lose their way back home. You can still kill him though, after that respawning mechanism is set up."

* * *

 **conquering = absorption into another country; not dead, just living as part of someone else**

 **killing = destruction, removal of one's life**

 **Hopefully that removed any confusion.**

* * *

"Yay! Thankings Chris yuo of!" Poland said.

"Umm... sure..." Chris replied, barely comprehending the Pole's speech.

After the whole fiasco ended, the dictators moved on to the docks, arguing with each other the entire time. The competitors who came from Earth (obviously not counting Vegeta) are quite shocked to know that Chris actually got two of the evillest people who ever lived on the show.

"And here comes another competitor!" Chris suddenly blurted out.

He is wearing a green tunic and a long, floppy green cap. There is a symbol of three triangles on the back of his left hand. He has a sword and a shield equipped. He is riding a horse as he gone through the portal.

"Link, the hero of Hyrule, has entered this competition." Chris exclaimed. "Do not expect anything to come out of him, he is quite silent."

Link went off his horse, Epona, and walked to the docks. The mount was directed by an intern to a makeshift stable near the parking area. Chris is once again anticipating another contestant.

"Eh-oh!" said four characters in unison, one of them purple, one green, one yellow and one red. All have antennae at the top of their heads, the purple one having an upside-down triangle one, the green one having a straight line, the yellow one having a loop and the red one having a circle. All of them have silver rectangles on their stomachs.

"The Teletubbies (courtesy of sdgeek2003... sort of) are here to play!" Chris announced. "They are named Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po, in the order they are standing from left to right."

The sun above them suddenly laughed. It now has a baby's face on it! Somehow, the Teletubbies' presence has managed to change the elements of the area into their own.

"Well, that's weird. Anyway, let's move on." Chris said. "Speaking of moving on, the respawning mechanism finally arrived."

A cargo helicopter landed. A few deliverymen carried the box containing the machine into the Jumbo Jet 2.0.

"Please sign here," a deliveryman said to Chris, holding a clipboard.

A few minutes later, the chopper took off.

"Don't kill each other yet!" Chris said with hints of glee. "You'll overload the respawner."

Everyone obeyed Chris, knowing the consequences if they do it, or in the case of Bean and the Teletubbies, are too innocent.

* * *

"Hey! Look at this!" Markiplier shouts from a high point of the island.

"Sure," Sips replied.

A quick run later, Sips is now on the hill. There is a metal pole with a button on it. Before they even get a glance of the text above the button, Sips pressed it. A faint rumbling sound was now heard from a distance, which steadily got louder. Markiplier actually read the notice.

 _WARNING! THIS BUTTON CAUSES AVALANCHES, DEPENDING ON LOCATION. USE AT OWN RISK._

"Hey Markiplier! Look at that!" Sips said.

They both look behind. Markiplier has a look of surprise, while Sips has his nonchalant look as always. A landslide is rushing down the thousand-metre drop.

"Well, they're fucked big time!" Sips innocently said, referring to the couple on the ground, still making out.

Markiplier just facepalmed.

* * *

A few minutes later, at the introduction area, Chris, Chef and the contestants are waiting for the next competitor to arrive. To their surprise, two people appeared at the respawn platform just beside the opened jet hatch.

"OH COME ON! GEOFF! BRIDGETTE! YOU RUINED MY SURPRISE! GO AWAY!" Chris screamed in frustration.

Chef subsequently chased Geoff and Bridgette off the set.

"What exactly is the surprise?" Roshi asked.

"Umm, it's a surprise?" Chris replied.

A few minutes later, another competitor appeared. A young man with jet black hair and bright, sea-green eyes emerged from the portal.

"Everyone, this is Percy Jackson." Chris said. "He is a half-god."

 _"О, пожалуйста!_ (Oh, please!) You mean to tell me that this person here is an offspring of a god? How ridiculous." Stalin remarks.

"Stalin's an extreme atheist." Chris apologised to Percy. "Sorry."

Percy was walking to the dock when all of the sudden, someone appeared on the respawn platform.

"OH GOD NO PLEASE DON'T FUCKING LET ME DIE NOW!" a man screams on the platform. A flash of realisation hits him and quickly shut himself up.

"What's up with my commentators dying today? PewDiePie, please explain?" Chris asked.

"What commentators?" practically everyone on the docks said.

"Nothing!" Chris quickly replied.

"I was watching the introduction until some dumb fuck caused an avalanche that somehow sent me here!" Pewds almost yelled at Chris.

"Well, GO BACK THERE AND MAKE SURE THAT EVERYONE'S ALIVE!" Chris shouts at Pewds.

"Whatever..."

* * *

 **ALL GERMAN SPOKEN BY HITLER, RUSSIAN SPOKEN BY STALIN, SWEDISH SPOKEN BY PEWDIEPIE AND PROBABLY SOME MORE PEOPLE WILL BE COURTESY OF GOOGLE TRANSLATE. SO DON'T BLAME ME IF PEOPLE AREN'T SPEAKING RIGHT.**


	15. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

School work is currently overwhelming me right now, so this will be in hiatus until further notice.


End file.
